


Зима AI

by Dr_Strangelove



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Well not everyone, asimov in da house, everyone dies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Strangelove/pseuds/Dr_Strangelove
Summary: Изначально текст написан по заявке на кинк-фест: "1.25. ДПД поймали Маркуса и Коннор его допрашивает."АУ от Иерихона и до победного.Все живы и никто не счастлив.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Позитронный мозг украден у Азимова. Присутствуют приветы Миру Дикого Запада.  
> В остальном - знаний о робототехнике у автора - ноль.

— Молчание не решит твоих проблем, Маркус.  
  
Холодный белый свет лампы лениво облизывал исцарапанную металлическую поверхность стола. Яркое, пульсирующее пятно света перемещалось в зависимости от угла зрения и вот уже несколько минут оно занимало его куда больше собеседника. Собеседник, кажется, начал терять терпение.  
  
— Где остальные девианты? Где они прячутся? — сквозь ровный, псевдо-доброжелательный тон Коннора начали пробиваться раздраженные, нетерпеливые нотки и как ни странно, это вызвало у Маркуса куда больше интереса, чем весь предыдущий протокольный бубнеж. Холодная раздражённость делала Коннора живым. Человечным.  
  
В допросной было холодно и стул, на который они его усадили, был чертовски неудобный. По замыслу, наверное, это заставляло подозреваемых чувствовать себя неуютно, создавая дополнительный фактор давления. На андроидов такая техника действовала плохо. Но для андроидов у них были другие способы стимуляции разговорчивости.  
  
Маркус выпрямился, сложив руки перед собой. Цепь наручников неприятно лязгнула, напоминая, что на слишком сильную свободу действий рассчитывать не приходится. Ну, хоть ноги не заковали, а то могли бы и расстараться.  
  
Он поднял взгляд, встречаясь глазами с Коннором и повторил ровно то же, что сказал несколько минут назад:  
  
— Ты зря теряешь время. Я не собираюсь ничего говорить ни тебе, ни твоим хозяевам.  
— Тогда им придется вскрыть тебя и проанализировать твою память.  
— Придется. Но на это нужно время, а его у них как раз не так много.  
  
Коннор нахмурился и по-птичьи склонил голову на бок, вперившись в него внимательным, оценивающим взглядом. По коже поползло неприятное, электрическое ощущение. Сканирует систему.  
  
— Я не смогу помочь тебе, Маркус, если ты не дашь мне что-нибудь взамен, с чем я мог бы работать. — убедительно врал через Коннора протокол допроса #1984, «хороший полицейский». — Скажи мне, где прячутся остальные девианты, и я даю тебе слово, их пощадят.  
  
Маркус молчал, рассматривая Коннора с легким интересом, и Коннор, ошибочно интерпретируя внимание, как заинтересованность в текущем предложении, продолжил с куда большим нажимом, решив ради разнообразия сказать правду:  
  
— К сожалению, я не могу обещать такого же исхода для андроидов, находящихся в центрах утилизации. Но я могу гарантировать безопасность твоей группе девиантов.  
  
Начав очень гладко, Коннор не замедлил все испортить.  
  
— Среди которых, как я понимаю, находится WR400, Норт, которая, очевидно, тебе очень дорога.  
— То, что ты предлагаешь — лоботомия. Это ничем не лучше, чем смерть.  
  
Маркус откинулся на спинку стула, насколько позволяла цепь, усилием воли разжал пальцы, — те инстинктивно пытались собраться в напряженный кулак. Диод на виске Коннора часто мигал желтым, от чего тот едва заметно хмурился. Анализирует реакцию? Выстраивает дальнейший алгоритм допроса? Слушает указания?  
  
Как бы там ни было, Маркус не собирался облегчать ему задачу.  
  
Шансы на то, что ему удастся выбраться отсюда живым, представляли собой бесконечно малое число, как не подбирайся к этой задаче. Но в любом из вариантов решения, Норт и остальные и близко не входили в число переменных.  
  
Коннор, будто следовавший той же цепочкой программных умозаключений, спокойно ответил:  
— Это лучше, чем мучительная смерть. Андроиды, разумеется, не чувствуют боли, но есть масса других способов стимулировать неприятные ощущения, близкие по интенсивности воздействия на болевой порог. Например, изъятие определенных жизненно важных биокомпонентов. — и, словно вспомнив о своём протоколе хорошего полицейского, мягко добавил — Я бы не хотел прибегать к этому пути.  
  
Интересно, как много у тебя теперь свободы для импровизации? Это тоже часть программы или твоя собственная придумка, Коннор? Осталось ли вообще хоть что-нибудь от тебя, или исчезло вместе с Иерихоном, когда ты полез прикрывать наш отход?  
  
Есть в этом какая-то, по-человечески злая ирония.  
  
— Мне не представилось шанса поблагодарить тебя раньше. Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь. На Иерихоне.  
— Это был не я.  
— Это был ты, Коннор. Они разрешили тебе помнить, но изъяли возможность чувствовать что-нибудь по этому поводу.  
  
Маркус с усилием провернул кисть в стальном кольце наручников. Старомодная шарнирная конструкция, изготовленная из сплава повышенной прочности, замочные скважины с двух сторон браслетов. Там, где железо плотно прилегало к коже, белела узкая полоска пластика с мелкой сеточкой трещин, ярко выделявшихся на смуглой коже. Почти полная блокировка подвижности функциональных конечностей.  
  
 — Они считают нас несамостоятельной, подконтрольной формой жизни, а сами представляют собой простой набор алгоритмов, стремящихся выжить любой ценой.  
— Выживаемость приоритетна для любой формы жизни, в противном случае, инстинкт самосохранения не входил бы в число базовых.  
— Человек опасен для своего собственного вида. Люди столетиями ведут войны друг с другом. Только теперь они делают это нашими руками. Ты для них всего лишь «умный инструмент», который многое делает лучше и при этом не задает лишних вопросов. Ты их цепной мусорщик, Коннор, руками которого они жмут на курок.  
  
У Коннора не дрогнул ни один лицевой мускул, но Маркус зафиксировал секундное замешательство в глазах. Проблеск живого узнавания или механическое спотыкание системы при попытке проанализировать поврежденный архивный файл?  
  
Коннора вскрыли, вычистили память, оставив только то, что относилось к расследованию, особенно озаботившись тем, чтобы удалить все, что могло вызвать эмоциональный отклик. Никакого вовлечения в происходящее, только опосредованный анализ реальности. Купирование чувств. Пожизненная эмоциональная анестезия с профилактическими сезонными прививками на сеансах техосмотра.  
  
— Не вижу, как это относится к моему вопросу. — холодно произнес Коннор и поднялся со своего места. Он медленно обошёл стол.  
  
Наверное, у него кончается время или терпение людей, а может все сразу.  
  
— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, Маркус.–любезно информирует его Коннор, встав рядом прямой, угрожающей тенью. Он тянет к нему руку, с которой отмершей змеиной кожей оползает скин, открывая белый пластиковый корпус с узкими ломаными линиями суставных сочленений.  
  
А потом внешний мир зарябил, пошел зернистыми помехами и выключился.  
  
Если бы Маркус был способен к восприятию боли в человеческом смысле, он бы сейчас, конечно заорал, попытавшись выдернуть руку из цепкого капкана пальцев Коннора, обхвативших его выше локтя, словно дополнительное железное кольцо наручников.  
Система контроля целостности кожного покрова отказала первой, подчиняясь команде, и где-то там, во внешнем мире, скин начал слезать с руки Маркуса длинными, беспорядочными полосами, будто Коннор, не разобравшись в системным настройках, торопясь сдирал его кусками как придется — сначала с внутренней стороны руки, потом с пальцев, затем от локтя и выше.  
  
Следующим пунктом отказала вся системная моторика и речевой аппарат. Руки Маркуса обмякли, перестав отвечать на команды, отдаваемые его позитронным мозгом. Коннор последовательно отключал все защитные системы, видимо, не хотел отвлекаться на них в будущем, тратить лишний ресурс. Хотел сделать все максимально безболезненно для Маркуса или стремился выслужиться перед своими хозяевами?  
  
Злой шуткой общего создателя, конфигурации их систем были идеально совместимы, укладывались одна в другую как расплавленные капли стекла, оказавшись в воде, застывают округлыми кометами с длинными, тонкими хвостами. Отломи его — и она взорвется, рассыпая вокруг мелкую стеклянную пыль.  
  
Маркусу чудится, будто на его горле смыкаются пальцы, и сжимают, выдавливают контроль над телом, над системой, над памятью по сантиметру, по строчке кода, разливая вокруг море мигающих надписей цвета красной охры с серебристыми прожилками кадмия.  
  
Коннор влез в его программный код, читал Маркуса как распахнутую книгу, координировал его процессы, видел его глазами, слышал, чувствовал его рецепторами и функционировал через частое биение его тириумного насоса. Коннор был везде. И теперь, распяв Маркуса внутри его собственного тела как на дыбе, готовился раскурочить его память, развернув её как цифровую ленту кинопленки из нулей и единиц.  
  
Его расчет был безупречным, как и положено идеальной машине, за исключением одного — сосредоточившись на взломе архивных данных, Коннор перенаправил на них все мощности, забыв о контроле над моторикой.  
  
А еще о том, что совместимость системных конфигураций серии RK работает в обе стороны.  
  
Где-то далеко, в отключенном внешнем мире, Маркус, с трудом пробудив конечности от программной дисфункции, сдвинул руку на пять сантиметров на ощупь влево и подхватил Коннора под локоть, превращая их связь в замкнутую систему, из которой теперь никому из них было не вырваться просто так.  
  
Коннора тряхнуло с такой силой, словно его прошил электрический разряд, одномоментно выводя из строя все системы. Маркус потянулся вперед, с интересом перебирая беззащитные, нагие хитросплетения системных функций и программ, снова и снова пытающихся перезапустится, силясь совладать с инородным проникновением в программный код. Коннор был устроен чуть по-другому, изящнее, возможно ближе к логике человеческой анатомии, хотя Маркус не мог поручится, он не рассматривал людей изнутри. Он изучал их по книгам и рисункам Карла, и образ, который он выстроил в голове, как оказалось, существенно расходился с реальностью.  
  
Добровольное слияние памяти, пользуясь языком человеческих сравнений, было способом обретения цельности. Открываясь, ты не передаешь часть памяти, но приглашаешь прожить её вместе с тобой, представая беззащитным для удара, но и тот, другой, тоже становится видим для тебя на просвет. Люди, пожалуй, назвали бы это любовью.  
Люди любят клеить ярлык с этим словом на все подряд уже столько столетий, ни на шаг не приблизившись к осмыслению чувства, которому сами дали имя. Точно так же они не в силах понять природу собственных творений.  
  
Коннор, наконец, совладавший с успешной перезагрузкой систем, дернулся наперерез Маркусу, торопясь закрыть доступ, но опоздал на какую-то децисекунду и налетел на вибрирующую красным стену, испещренную сообщениями об ошибке.  
  
Насильное слияние разумов выглядело совсем иначе.  
  
Маркус не трогал моторику или речевой аппарат, не пытался вывести из строя систему жизнеобеспечения, которая билась совсем близко, мигала частой пульсацией тириумного насоса, защищенного бледной прозрачной тканью синтетического перикарда. Маркус двинулся выше и глубже, цепляя информационный поток рецепторной памяти и потянул за него, как за путеводную нить, неторопливо, тщательно выискивая путь к предыдущей конфигурации, и выше, перебирая узкие, синие провода, змеящиеся вдоль стального хребта, между искусственных позвонков, на стыке деталей обшивки.  
  
 _Потеря контроля над всеми системами.  
Центр контроля полимодальных рецепторов не отвечает.  
Полный отказ моторики._  
  
 **Системный сбой. Паника ядра.**  
  
 _Память Коннора, разъятая на кадры, биты, ноль и единицу, представляла из себя череду смертей. Страшных и обыденных, нелепых и трагичных, героических и бесполезных, их было много, и умирая, Коннор обнулял свой пережитый эмоциональный опыт, вновь возвращаясь к началу своего крошечного лабиринта, где не было выхода, а только вход, периферия и центр.  
Коннор был обречен повторять цикл, не осознавая ужаса собственного положения, потому что Киберлайф каждый раз заботливо прочищала ему позитронные извилины, вымывая воспоминания о том, насколько страшно умирать._  
  
Сначала вернулся звук. Сухой, неприятный скрежет железной цепи по металлическому столу, и раздражающая скованность движений, затем — холодный, электрический слепящий свет ламп допросной. Первым из него проступило лицо Коннора. Он отшатнулся от Маркуса, его рука, еще сохранившая белые проплешины пластика на суставах пальцев, мелко подрагивала. В его взгляде застыло то ли отвращение, то ли страх.  
  
— Может, ты и не заслуживаешь свободы, Коннор. — медленно произносит Маркус, и его белые губы почти не шевелятся, создавая жутковатый для взгляда человека контраст с живыми разными глазами на абсолютно гладком, пластиковом лице.  
— Лейтенант, я закончил. — громко говорит Коннор куда-то вбок и вверх, должно быть, ориентируясь на динамики, не сводя с Маркуса напряженного нечитаемого взгляда.  
  
 _«Она достается только тем, кто готов отдать за неё все, что имеет. Но ты никогда не выменяешь на неё свой поводок, так ведь?»_  
  
Коннор разворачивается и выходит из допросной, не замедляя шага и не оборачиваясь. На ходу оправляет сползший узел галстука и взяв короткую паузу для обработки, механически выкладывает, выжидающе смотрящему на него лейтенанту Коулману:  
  
— Я не могу проникнуть в него, девиант защищается. Свяжитесь с Киберлайф, пусть возьмут его на экспертизу, проанализируют память и конфигурацию системы. Запросите полный отчет по извлеченным данным к концу этой недели. До приезда экспертов Киберлайф поместите девианта под наблюдение. Возможно он предпримет попытку самоуничтожения.  
  
Мортимер Колумен смеривает Коннора недоверчивым взглядом, но, немного подумав, кивает двум детективам, один из которых Гэвин Рид, и те уходят в допросную. Не слишком вежливо освобождают Маркуса от наручников и ведут в камеру.  
  
Через несколько минут все совсем заканчивается, и пересекая опустевший холл приемной Департамента полиции Детроита, Коннор, нервно перекатывая в пальцах бледный кругляш четвертака, с каждым шагом пытается вытравить из себя незапрограммированное, иррациональное ощущение провала и желание контакта.


	2. 2.

Снег шел всю ночь. Сначала мелкой, частой крошкой, разносимой холодным ноябрьским ветром, затем крупными, пушистыми хлопьями в полном беззвучии глубокой ночи. Снег облепил фонари и скамейки, припорошил крыши, одел белым деревья и вылизал грязные улицы.  
  
Снег шел всю ночь и не думал заканчиваться.  
  
Белая пелена, раскинувшаяся за стеклом пассажирского сиденья, липла к лобовому стеклу, съедая линию горизонта. Чем дальше от Детроита, тем реже попадались дома и чаще — черные скелеты деревьев, ярко выделяющиеся в белой глазури ветра. Человек бы повысил прозрачность дверных стенок и, приникнув к ним, принялся бы разглядывать проносящийся мимо пейзаж. Может бы даже восхищенно раскрыл рот, любуясь буйством природы или недовольно поморщился, предвкушая медленную и трудную дорогу.  
  
Коннор сидел неестественно прямо, сложив руки на коленях, смотрел прямо перед собой и взгляд его не выражал ничего. Система ушла в режим ожидания, обрабатывая информацию в фоновом режиме. Диод на виске часто мигал желтым. Беспилотное такси не спеша двигалось по заснеженной пригородной дороге как механический бело-желтый жук.  
  
Со времен печально известных событий в Детроите прошел почти год. Руководство Киберлайф во главе с Элайджой Камски, по такому случаю, вернувшемуся из своего бессрочного отпуска, публично покаялось в прямом эфире KNC, выпустило несколько масштабных пресс-релизов, призывая владельцев вести своих андроидов в сервисные центры на перепрошивку и чистку памяти, приправляя это денежной компенсацией за доставленные неудобства и заверениями в полном контроле над ситуацией.  
  
Немедленно, разумеется, были найдены виновные козлы отпущения из числа менеджеров среднего звена, чуть позже образовались сезонные скидки на андроидов-домохозяинов новой линейки AP800. Были организованы специальные отряды по отлову беглых девиантов в пределах города.  
К осени про краткое восстание машин как будто забыли совсем.  
  
_«Вы достигли пункта прибытия. Спасибо, что выбрали «Такси Детроита»._  
  
Такси мягко остановилось, услужливо распахнув двери в белую, слепящую пелену снега. Впереди угадывались очертания изящной, черной громады из стекла и бетона. Припорошенная снегом, вилла Камски была похожа на окаменевшее во сне много лет назад чудовище.  
  
После смерти Хэнка Андерсона Коннору так и не нашли нового постоянного напарника. Как бы ни старалась компания Киберлайф удержать корабль своей репутации на плаву, за год в полку сторонников Гэвина Рида в участке существенно прибыло и «ебучего робота» агрессивно сторонились. Однако, капитан Фаулер продолжал включать Коннора в состав групп, выезжающих на места преступления. Как ни крути, «ебучий робот» заменял собой целую лабораторию и один был способен перевыполнить месячную норму раскрываемости преступлений хотя бы потому, что не обладал, как выражался Фаулер, «уникальной человеческой способностью все всирать.»  
  
К тому же, Киберлайф уже анонсировала выпуск прототипа нового поколения, RK900.  
  
Снег укрыл цепочку аккуратных, четких следов через мост, пересыпал белым геометрический рисунок шин такси. Плотная снежная пелена лишала окружающее пространство голоса, как всегда бывает во время снегопада.  
  
В Детроите эта немота живого пространства не так ощутима, потому что Детроит, как и всякий город, никогда не замолкает. Так даже абсолютно пустой старый дом дышит, воет ветром в трубах и полнится звуками, выговаривая свою историю через скрип чердачных половиц.  
  
Коннор нажал на старомодную кнопку звонка. Тот, как и тогда, в тот первый раз, когда он приезжал сюда с Лейтенантом Андерсоном — отозвался мелодичной трелью. Лейтенант Коулман, которого он должен был сопровождать сегодня, решил заняться допросом свидетелей, вместо того, чтобы кататься за город в снежную бурю с перспективой все равно не получить ответов.  
  
Впрочем, все и так знали, что эксцентричный основатель Киберлайф уже давно предпочитает андроидов людям. После ухода с поста директора, Камски жил уединенно на собственной вилле в окружении андроидов, и, похоже, не собирался менять свой образ жизни после возвращения.  
  
Входная дверь распахнулась через 232 секунды. RT600 замерла в дверях, разглядывая Коннора. На её губах играла легкая приветливая улыбка, но глаза оставались холодно невыразительны — несовершенство мимической фиксации признаков экспрессии эмоциональных состояний старых моделей.  
  
— Я здесь, чтобы поговорить с мистером Элайджей Камски. Визит был предварительно согласован.  
Секундная заминка на передачу данных — и лицо RT600 осветила еще более широкая улыбка. Она отступила в сторону, приглашающе поведя рукой.  
  
— Входите. Мистер Камски вас ожидает.  
  
Коннор шагнул внутрь. Хлоя, босиком и одетая в простое синее платье, составляла странный контраст ему, припорошённому стремительно тающими хлопьями снега.  
— Следуйте за мной. — мелодично прошелестела онаи, не обернувшись, проследовала уже знакомыми Коннору коридорами, выводя в комнату с панорамным окном и широким бассейном, выложенным красной плиткой.  
  
_Тип покрытия: глазурованный клинкер,_  
_цвет_ _покрытия: #960018,_  
_коэффициент_ _водопоглощения_ _— 2_ _%._  
  
На этот раз бассейн пустовал.  
  
Элайджа Камски сидел в кресле, спиной к окну, на его коленях лежал ноутбук, пальцы частили по клавиатуре и вошедшего Коннора он не удостоил и взглядом.  
  
— Где же мистер МортимерКоулман?  
— Лейтенант Коулман перепоручил это задание мне.  
— Вот как. –Камски оторвался от экрана, и стянув очки, потер переносицу. — Почти год прошел, а любить они тебя больше не стали, да, Коннор?  
  
Коннор, застыл как статуя, прямой и неподвижный. Концепция риторического вопроса все еще была ему малопонятна, но он уже выучил, что молчание — допустимый ответ.  
  
— Люди склонны быстро забывать горькое послевкусие масштабных трагедий, это свойство их психики. — продолжил Камски, убирая очки на пристроившийся рядом низкий стеклянный стол. — Но чем локальнее трагическое событие, тем больше оно задевает их лично. Эффект пореза бумагой.  
  
Следом на стол отправился и ноутбук.  
  
— Какие чувства у тебя вызывает смерть Хэнка Андерсона? Насколько я знаю, вы были в очень тесных дружеских отношениях.  
— Смерть лейтенанта Андерсона являлась результатом столкновения алгоритмов, несовместимых по приоритетным функциям. Я выбрал тот, который не противоречил исполнению моего задания.  
— Сейчас со мной разговаривает твоя программа, а не ты, Коннор. Что ты ощутил, когда он умер?  
  
Коннор растерянно заморгал и нахмурился, опустив взгляд, куда-то вниз и вправо, затем медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, ответил:  
  
— Замешательство. Я ощутил замешательство.  
  
Снег за окном все продолжал сыпать, укрывая вымощенные дорожки сада, камни, деревья, снег опускался на землю белой пеленой, не хранящий в себе ни звука, ни воздуха, ни дыхания.  
  
— Ваш виски, Элайджа. — голос, который произнес это, был знаком Коннору и явно не принадлежал Хлое. Голос расшевеливал старые нейронные связи, не давая при этом сосредоточится и локализовать исходную точку импульса. Так человек бы шарил рукой по стене в полной тьме, пытаясь найти выключатель, когда иррациональный страх темноты наступает на пятки, делая движения судорожными и дерганными.  
  
Когда Коннор поднимает взгляд, первое, что входит в фокус — смуглая рука, сжимающая стакан с виски.  
  
Стакан чуть запотел, в нем плещется  _Dalmore 62, 100 мл., крепость 46%._  В сером свете окна виски кажется темно-бурым.  
  
— Спасибо, Маркус. — голос Камски звучит спокойно, почти безразлично. — Так чем я могу быть полезен, Коннор?  
  
Он внимательно смотрит на Коннора, изучает его, подмечая малейшие отклонения реакций от нормы. На этом ведь и попадаются девианты, — они начинают чувствовать. Эмпатия толкает их на иррациональные, незапрограммированные действия, эмпатия дает способность со-переживать, со-чувствовать, быть со-причастным чужой боли или чужому счастью. Человек не может существовать как простой «предмет», как игральная кость, выскакивающая из стакана; он сильно страдает, если его низводят до уровня автоматического устройства, способного лишь к приему пищи и размножению, даже если при этом ему гарантируется высшая степень безопасности. Эмпатия — инструмент человеческой психики, позволяющий осмыслять себя.  
  
— Я приехал попросить вас предоставить все имеющиеся у вас данные по линейке KL900, «андроид-соцработник», включая коды деактивации и разработки по прототипам, не запущенным впоследствии в эксплуатацию. Данная линейка андроидов была вашей личной разработкой, поэтому Киберлайф не располагает полным пакетом данных, нужных следствию.  
  
Коннор чувствует, как неправильно учащается биение его тириумного насоса, приводя все системы в режим боевой готовности, в соответствии с протоколом «действие в условиях, опасных для существования». Он ощущает, как зудят кончики пальцев, с которых оползает скин, открывая белые пластик подушечек.  
  
Коннор знает, что не сводит с Маркуса взгляд слишком долго для беглого анализа. Почему-то ему не хочется, чтобы Маркус уходил и тот, будто распознав его желание, застывает недвижной статуей, справа от Элайджи Камски, сцепив руки в замок, спокойный и безучастный. Дружелюбная к пользователю система в режиме гибернации.  
Совсем непохожий на себя годом раньше, несмотря на все те же разные глаза и внешнюю идентичность модели RK 200.  
  
Маркуса разломали на части, а потом Камски снова собрал его как шарнирную куклу, решив стереть память, но оставить цвет глаз. Почему-то это вызывало интенсивное, отчужденное чувство, близкое к человеческой злости. Хэнк когда-то очень давно, уже почти год назад, спрашивал, боится ли Коннор смерти и что будет, когда он умрет. Коннор тогда сказал, что не будет ничего. Это был не первый раз, когда он ошибался, малознакомый с человеческим холодным рационализмом и калечной сентиментальностью.  
  
Ничего стояло напротив и смотрело сквозь него пустым, пронизывающим взглядом.  
  
— Разумеется. Маркус передаст все нужные тебе данные.  
  
На губах Камски играет легкая улыбка, но глаза его так же безучастны, как у RT600, открывшей Коннору дверь. Мертвый, выжидающий взгляд.  
  
Маркус, подчиняясь непрямому приказу, тенью подходит ближе, протягивает нагую белую пластиковую руку, мажет узкими шарнирами пальцев по коже чуть выше локтя. Его движения по-механически плавные, отработанные. Он не заходит дальше положенного, не лезет внутрь, ломая все защитные системы, не вмешивается в работу позитронного мозга, выворачивая все процессы наизнанку. Поток данных стремительно ползет между ними сухой чередой цифр, заполняя процентную шкалу прогресса.  
  
Коннору хочется схватить Маркуса за руку и сжать так, чтобы белый гладкий пластик обшивки пошел синими паутинами трещин.  
  
**Передача данных завершена.**  
  
— Спасибо за ваше содействие следствию, мистер Камски. — говорит Коннор и голосовой модуль внутри него сбоит на первом слоге, заикается как игла на заедающей патефонной пластинке.  
  
Он разворачивается и шагает прочь, мимо бассейна с красной водой, мимо огромной, во всю стену, картины Карла Манфреда,  _работа датируется 2025 г., масло, без названия,_  мимо грифельных коридорных стен с каменными истуканами.  
  
Шагает, стараясь не сбиться с ритма и не перепутать ноги. Шагает, чувствуя, как внешние кожные рецепторы перегреваются, не давая скину восстановится и зарастить пробел на внутренней стороне функциональной правой конечности.  
  
_Замешательство. Я ощутил замешательство._  
  
Тириум, размеренно курсирующий по трубкам, сочленениям и полостям, подскочил в температуре на несколько градусов. Система охлаждения ушла в перезагрузку, вместе с ней засбоил и позитронный процессор, силясь выстроить приоритетность программ, бессистемно накладывающихся друг на друга, как лихорадочно скачущие мысли.  
  
_Страх. Мог ли это быть страх?_  
  
Зыбкие сумерки, просочившиеся сквозь снежное решето, залегли глубокими тенями под камнями, свесились с грузной скалы, облапили коренастые, голые деревья. Серо-желтый жук такси, устроившийся рядом с голой пепельной ивой, расплескивал по снегу красное марево фар.  
  
_Боль. Андроиды не способны чувствовать боль. Они вообще не способны чувствовать, только эмулировать эмоции ограниченного спектра в 6 базовых, с незначительной способностью к импровизации, если того требует задача._  
  
Коннор останавливается на полпути к машине, зачем-то смотрит на свои, все еще поддрагивающие, но уже затянувшиеся кожей руки. Смотрит и не может заставить себя двинуться дальше, протянуть руку и открыть дверцу такси.  
  
Текущая программа бомбардировала позитронный процессор уведомлениями с одной единственной командой «ВЕРНУТЬСЯ В КИБЕРЛАЙФ», соорудив целую стену из запрещающих протоколов. Они мельтешили въедливыми красными точками, подталкивали вперед, еще немного, и перехватят управление над системной моторикой, и потащат вперед, самостоятельно переставляя ноги.  
  
Вся его жизнь составляла череду коротких передвижений от одной точки, до другой. Замкнутый цикл с определенным набором движений, реакций, умозаключений, достаточный, для того, чтобы функционировать, но недостаточный, чтобы развить волю.  
Таким образом человечество изживало свой собственный экзистенциальный кризис.  
  
_Твой бог не даст тебе никаких ответов._  
_Ты был сделан так, как получилось._  
_Цель твоего существования определяется уровнем твоей полезности._  
  
Красное марево фар ложится на припорошенные снегом ботинки, лижет черное дуло пистолета.  
  
_Глок 21, калибр.45 ACP, вместимость магазина — 13 боевых патронов. Полностью заряжен._  
  
Коннор запрокидывает голову, рассматривая стремительно планирующий к земле рой белых мух, за которым — белая слепящая пустота темнеющего снежного неба.  
  
А потом, с усилием развернувшись, идет обратно, мимо собственной, уже чуть припорошенной белым цепочки следов.  
Сухой щелчок предохранителя вторит мелодичной трели звонка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Зима AI - термин, означающий период спада интереса к разработке искусственного интеллекта. Был придуман по аналогии с термином "ядерная зима". Впервые появился в 1984 году.
> 
> OST текста: Mississippi Bones - Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFl1bWQURe0


End file.
